The present invention relates to stators, which include a substantially cylindrical stator core having fixing ridges, each provided with a fastening portion for fixing, and which are positioned so that the axial center thereof extends substantially horizontally.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-178243, for example, discloses the following structure of a rotating electrical machine, as a technique relating to rotating electrical machines that include a stator serving as an armature formed by winding a coil around a substantially cylindrical stator core, and a rotor serving as a field magnet rotatably supported radially inside the stator. That is, in this rotating electrical machine, a refrigerant flow passage, through which a refrigerant for cooling the stator passes, is provided above the stator. A discharge hole capable of discharging the refrigerant is formed in the refrigerant flow passage, and the refrigerant is supplied to the upper surface of the stator core via the discharge hole. The refrigerant supplied to the upper surface of the stator core flows downward along the outer peripheral surface of the stator core according to gravity, and the stator core is cooled by heat exchange, which occurs between the refrigerant and the stator core until the refrigerant drops from the stator core.